fairytailfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Makarov Dreyar/Galeria
' Guild_Masters_assemble.jpg|Makarov alongside several fellow guild masters 15 - Makarov collapses.jpg|Makarov collapses 20 - Kageyama meets Makarov.jpg|Makarov meets Kageyama Lullaby awakens.jpg|Makarov faced with Lullaby Makarov flattered.jpg|Makarov flattered by Goldmine's praise of his guild Makarov Shocked.png|Makarov shocked Chain of Command.png|Lucy's imagination of the chain of command in Fairy Tail Punishment.png|Makarov's "punishment" Angry Fairy Tail.png|Fairy Tail ready to fight Phantom Lord Makarov defeated.jpg|Makarov defeated Makarov Awakens.png|Makarov awakens Natsu picking a fight.jpg|Natsu picking a fight 66 - Makarov's Kind Words.jpg|Makarov's kind words Makarov surprised.jpg|Makarov stunned Makarov uses the sign.jpg|Makarov during Fantasia Parade S-Class Wizard Promotion Trial annonced.jpg|Makarov announces the S-Class Wizard Promotion Trial Tenrou_Reinforcements.jpg|Fairy Tail's reinforcements Makarov_Leaving_Hades.jpg|Makarov reminds Hades of his own lesson Makarov_Berating_Laxus.jpg|Makarov berating Laxus Ending_to_S-Class_Trial.jpg|Makarov punches Natsu The_Giant_VS_Black_Dragon.jpg|Makarov vs. Acnologia Let's_Hold_Hands.jpg|Makarov and the S-Class teams defend Tenrou Island Fairy's_Return.jpg|Fairy Tail returns Party_After_Seven_Years.jpg|Fairy Tail parties Jura Talking to Makarov.jpg|Makarov talking to Jura Progression of the Masters.jpg|Makarov in Macao's imagination Rule_0_Never_Anger_Makarov.jpg|Makarov angry at Banaboster Lumen_Histoire.jpg|Makarov reveals Lumen Histoire to Gildarts Suddenly Mavis.jpg|Makarov shocked when he sees Mavis Natsu first time seeing Fairy Tail.png|Makarov introducing Natsu to the Guild Makarov arrives and saves Erza.png|Angry Makarov returns to battle Jose Makarov surrenders.jpg|Makarov surrenders Makarov excommunicates Laxus! (manga).png|Makarov excommunicates Laxus 131 - Makarov Appears.jpg|Makarov Appears 131 - Makarov annonces that they are going to crush Oracion Seis.jpg|Makarov announces that they are going to crush Oracion Seis Giant makarov.jpg|Makarov faces with Grimoire Heart Ch215 Makarov attacks grimoire heart airship.png|Makarov attacks Grimoire Heart Airship Makarov defeated by Hades.png|Makarov defeated Makarov defeated.png|Makarov defeated Natsu and co promising to win.jpg|Makarov and the others head back to camp Makarov welcomes FT team A in Crocus.jpg|Makarov and the Connell family in Crocus Fairy Tail cheers for their team.png|Fairy Tail cheers for their teams Post First Day Party.jpg|Makarov with Fairy Tail Interior Sun Bar.jpg|Makarov inside Bar Sun The Guild's reaction.png|Makarov's reaction Mavis Telling Makarov on FG.jpg|Mavis tells Makarov that she temporarily passed Fairy Glitter to Cana Mustache_Flying_and_Upskirt_Embarrassment.jpg|The infamous flying mustashe Romeo and Makarov Watches on.jpg|Makarov explains Wendy's strategy to Romeo The Tearing First Master.jpg|Makarov becomes flustered when Mavis starts to cry Babysitting The First.jpg|Makarov watches Mavis play at Ryuzetsu Land Swimming Float Mavis.jpg|Makarov sitting by the poolside Fairy Tail's reaction to the Bunny's identity.png|Makarov's reaction Makarov Reacting to DS Unison Raid.jpg|Makarov shocked by Sting and Rogue's Unison Raid Makarov's anger of Lucy's arrest.png|Makarov's anger after Lucy's arrest Makarov Remembers Mavis's Nickname.jpg|Makarov remembers Mavis' nickname FT Asking About Gray vs Rufus.jpg|Makarov before Gray's battle Mavis Upset With Failed Prediction.jpg|Makarov looking to comfort Mavis FT Watches the Strongest Females Fight.jpg|Makarov watching Erza's battle Masters Witness Jura's Power.jpg|Makarov witnesses Jura's power Short_Christmas_Story.jpg Volume6cover.jpg|Makarov on the cover of Volume 6 Cover of Volume 6.jpg|Makarov on the cover of Volume 6 Volume26cover.jpg|Makarov on the cover of Volume 26 Cover 6.jpg|Makarov on the cover of Chapter 6 Cover 14.png|Fairy Tail on the cover of Chapter 14 Cover 20.png|Makarov on the cover of Chapter 20 Cover 26.jpg|Makarov's guild card on the cover of Chapter 26 Cover 49.JPG|Fairy Tail on the cover of Chapter 49 Cover 63.JPG|Fairy Tail on the cover of Chapter 63 Cover 126.jpg|Makarov on the cover of Chapter 126 Cover 160.jpg|Makarov on the cover of Chapter 160 Cover 241.jpg|Fairy Tail on the cover of Chapter 241 Cover 244.jpg|Fairy Tail on the cover of Chapter 244 Cover 252.jpg|Makarov on the cover of Chapter 252 Cover 253.jpg|Makarov on the cover of Chapter 253 Cover 275.jpg|The First & Third/Sixth Fairy Tail Masters on the cover of Chapter 275 Cover Dragon Egg.jpg|Makarov on the cover of the "Natsu and the Dragon Egg" Omake Cover Fairy Fountain.jpg|Fairy Tail on the cover of "Welcome to Fairy Fountain" 50th Anniversary FT.jpg|Fairy Tail's prominent members on the 50th Anniversary cover Cover 278.jpg|Makarov on the cover of Chapter 278 Cover 289.jpg|Makarov on the cover of Chapter 289 Cover 291.jpg|Makarov on the cover of Chapter 291 Cover 295.jpg|Makarov on the cover of Chapter 295 Cover 322.png|Makarov on the cover of Chapter 322 ' Makarov.jpg|Makarov up-close Makarov_orcion.jpg|Makarov Younger Makarov sees Bunny Lucy.JPG|Young Makarov discovers Bunny Lucy Makarow_first.jpg|Makarov when he was introduced Makarov_con.jpg|Makarov moved by Laxus' words Makarov's_Fire_Magic.jpg|Makarov burns the council's complaints Makarov_caught_watching_photo_spreads.jpg|Makarov caught looking at photo spreads Hades ask Makarov to be the next master.jpg|Purehito nominates Makarov as the 3rd Master M.JPG|Middle-aged Makarov Old_team.png|Makarov with his old team Romeo_hits_Makarov.jpg|Makarov hit by Romeo The Three Masters.png|Makarov with Bob and Goldmine at the Masters' Meeting Makarovfear.jpg|Makarov learns of the creation of Team Natsu Nab talking with Master.JPG|Makarov talking with Nab Kageyama surrenders to makarov .jpg|Kageyama surrenders to Makarov Reedus, Makarov, And Happy shocked .jpg|Reedus, Makarov, and Happy shocked FT_running_away.jpg|Makarov running away with Team Natsu Yes_Happy_eats_it.jpg|Makarov watches Happy eat the winged fish Episode_9_-_The_Alive_Monsters.jpg|Team Natsu and Makarov overlooking the Village Monsters Team_Natsu_falling_into_the_magic_circle.jpg|Makarov and Team Natsu falling into the Magic Circle Episode_9_-_Makarov_makes_the_villagers_promise.jpg|Makarov makes the villagers promise Mystogan and Makarov.png|Mystogan seen by Makarov Episode_10_-_Makarov's_reaction_to_the_missing_request.jpg|Makarov's reaction to the missing request Fairy_Tail_panicking_after_Changeling's_effects.jpg|Fairy Tail panicking after Changeling's effects Lucyholdingpicture.jpg|Makarov in the picture with most of Fairy Tail years ago Makarov explaining the situation.png|Makarov explaining the situation Makarov_spanks_Lucy.jpg|Makarov spanks Lucy FairyTailAttack.jpg|Fairy Tail declares war over Phantom Lord Giant_Makarov.jpg|Makarov as a giant Makarov_after_losing_his_magical_powers.jpg|Makarov loses his Magic Episode_27_-_Young_Natsu_and_Makarov_at_Fairy_Tail.jpg|Makarov introduces Fairy Tail to Natsu Makarov_is_getting_ready_to_fight_with_Jose.jpg|Makarov vs. Jose Episode_28_-_Makarov's_entrance.jpg|Makarov arrives Makarov's_Magic_Shields.JPG|Makarov's Magic Shields Episode_28_-_Makarov_prepares_for_battle.jpg|Makarov prepares to battle Jose Makarov's_unnamed_light_blast.JPG|Makarov's Light Blast Makarov_vs_Josee.jpg|Makarov vs. Jose Makarov_casts_Fairy_Law.jpg|Makarov about to cast Fairy Law Episode_28_-_Jose_and_Makarov's_Fairy_Law.jpg|Makarov casts Fairy Law Makarov_beats_Aria.jpg|Makarov beats Aria Makarov_cry.jpg|Makarov crying Makarovsleep.png|Makarov sleeping Makarovandlaxus.JPG|Makarov and Laxus Makarov_sceary.jpg|Makarov's reaction to Team Natsu's actions Lucy_and_Juvia_meet_again.jpg|Makarov introduces Juvia to Fairy Tail Makarov_flat_o_ench.jpg|Makarov stuck in Freed's runes Episode_42_-_Makarov,_Natsu_and_Happy_reading_the_status_report.jpg|Makarov, Natsu and Happy read the status report Episode_43_-_Makarov_chastises_Natsu.jpg|Makarov chastises Natsu Natsu_tries_to_revive_Erza.jpg|Makarov watches in shock as Natsu tries to revive Erza Natsu,_Happy,_and_Makarov_are_suprised.jpg|Makarov's reaction to the cracking of Erza's statue Laxus_trying_to_force_him_to_resign_from_the_position_of_Master.jpg|Laxus tries to force Makarov to resign Makarov's_surrender.jpg|Makarov surrenders Makarov's_anger.jpg|Makarov angry at Laxus Episode_44_-_Makarov_has_a_heart_attack.jpg|Makarov has a heart attack Episode_46_-_Porlyusica_looking_over_Makarov.jpg|Makarov watched over by Porlyusica Makarov_wakes_up.jpg|Makarov wakes up Laxus_arms_his_father_in_front_of_Makarov.jpg|Teenage Laxus defends his father from Makarov ExLaxus.jpg|Makarov excommunicates Laxus Makarov_tears.jpg|Makarov crying after excommunicating Laxus Makarov_on_FP.jpg|Makarov on Fantasia Parade Makarov Questions Gray.png|Makarov interrogates Gray Makarov_Interrogation.jpg|Makarov interrogates Gray Episode_71_-_Makarov's_orders.JPG|Makarov orders Fairy Tail to fight Punishment.jpg|Makarov relays the punishment Gildarts_prosthetic_arm.JPG|Makarov and Gildarts Lisanna_welcome_with_Master.jpg|Makarov hugged by Lisanna FT_S-Class_Trial_Intro.jpg|Makarov about to announce the S-Class Trial Makarov_starts_the_Trial.jpg|Makarov starts the trial Titan_Makarov.JPG|Makarov in his Titan form Makarov Strikes.png|Makarov vs Grimoire Heart Grimoire Heart Airship's Speed.png|Makarov's punch misses Fairy Law vs Grimoire Law.jpg|Makarov vs. Hades Makarow_inpatient.jpg|Young Makarov's impatience Makarov becomes the new master.jpg|Makarov, the new master. Hades_uses_his_magic_to_attack_Makarov.jpg|Makarov struck down by Hades Makarov's_requipp.jpg|Makarov's basic requip Makarov_vs_Hades.jpg|Makarov vs. Hades Makarow's_Ray_of_Light.jpg|Makarov's ray of light Hades_Bomb_Formula.jpg|Makarov surrounded by Hades' Amaterasu seals Episode_104_-_Three_Pillar_Gods.jpg|Makarov's Three Pillar Gods Makarov_attacked_by_Hades.jpg|Makarov defeated by Hades Miramaster.jpg|Makarov in Mirajane's body Makarov's decision.jpg|Once again he cannot retire... Team_heads_out.JPG|Makarov carried by Natsu Fairy Tail's Basement.jpg|Makarov in Fairy Tail's basement Amaterasu.JPG|Makarov vs. Hades' Amaterasu Episode 120 - The Injured FT returns.png|Makarov returns Episode 120 - Makarov yells at Laxus.png|Makarov yells at Laxus Episode 120 - Makarov's Last Words to Hades.png|Makarov leaves Hades Erza talks with Makarov about Laxus.jpg|Makarov talking with Erza about Laxus Episode 122 - Makarov Charges.PNG|Makarov stops Acnologia Makarov vs Acnologia.JPG|Makarov vs. Acnologia Makarov smiles while holding hands.jpg|Makarov cries as he holds Laxus' hand Episode 122 - Let's Join Hands.PNG|Fairy Tail holds hands Tenrou Team returns.jpg|Makarov and the others return to Fairy Tail Ep 124 - Jura talking to Makarov.PNG|Jura talking to Makarov about a certain Guild Fairy Tail's Masters.png|Makarov in Macao's imagination Makarov vs Banaboster.png|Makarov vs. Banaboster Laxus looking at Makarov.PNG|Makarov faces Laxus Searching for a solution.png|Makarov protects the others from the Real Nightmare Levy's group finds the solution.png|Makarov happy to hear a solution has been found Lumen Histoire.png|Makarov shows Lumen Histoire to Gildarts Conving to not enter GMG.PNG|Makarov trying to be convinced not to enter the Grand Magic Games Makarov welcomes FT team A in Crocus.png|Makarov welcomes FT team A in Crocus FT members cheers for Team A.png|Fairy Tail cheering in the GMG Mavis watches the games.png|Makarov sees Mavis Son and Father rivalry.PNG|Makarov and his son's animosity Mavis disappointed.png|Makarov shocked after 'Mystogan' is defeated Celebrating their defeat.png|Fairy Tail celebrates their loss Mira_as_a_bride.png|Makarov with the "bride", Mirajane Cheering for Erza in Pandemonium.png|Makarov and Asuka cheering for Erza Cheering Over Victory over RT.png|Makarov cheering on his guild Romeo and Makarov watch Wendy's battle.png|Romeo and Makarov watch Wendy's battle Mavis crying.png|Makarov sees Mavis crying Fairy Tail's reaction to Nichiya.png|Fairy Tail's reaction to Nichiya Macao_arc.jpg|Makarov in Opening 1 Fairy Tail cheering squad.png|Makarov in the fourteenth opening All_Fairy_Tail_members.jpg|All the Fairy Tail members in the 1st OVA Opening Preview for Ep 100.JPG|Makarov on Next Episode Preview Makarov.gif|Makarov first seen using Titan Magic Titan Magic.gif|Makarov's Titan Magic Makarov's-requipp.gif|Makarov's requipp FL.gif|Fairy Law casted by Makarov Giant-Wrath.gif|Giant Wrath Lightning Flash.gif|Makarov blinded by Laxus' Lightning Flash Laxus' Thought Projection.gif|Makarov sees laxus Rain of Light.gif|Makarov's Rain of Light Transform One Magic to Another.gif|Makarov's Light Magic being transformed to Dark Magic by Hades Formula-028.gif|Makarov attacked by Formula 28 Ep.104 - Three Pillar Gods.gif|Three Pillar Gods Formula-100.gif|Makarov attacked by Formula 100 Piercing Bullet.gif|Makarov attacked by Piercing Bullet Light Shield.gif|Makarov's Light Shield Light Blast.gif|Makarov's Light Blast Dead Wave.gif|Makarov attacked by Dead Wave Makarov.gif|Makarov deactivating Titan Grimoire Heart Airship's Jupiter Connon.gif|Makarov blocks Jupiter Cannon Kategoria:Galeria Kategoria:Grafika Kategoria:Galerie Kategoria:Grafiki Kategoria:Obrazy: Makarov Dreyar